¿Buenas noches?
by Mushaid
Summary: Cada pareja tiene sus rituales y aventuras antes de dormir ¿no?, bueno pues espiemos un poco y averigüemos que pasa en las habitaciones de estos países!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Como están? Bueno pues es mi primera historia de Hetalia, ojala y les guste n_n**

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia axis powers no me pertence, es de Himaruya Hidekaz. Yo solo lo hago por diversión sin fines de lucro.

**Personajes:** Multi-pairing, veamos quienes salen ¿vale? _n

**Summary:**Cada pareja tiene sus rituales y aventuras antes de dormir ¿no?, bueno pues espiemos un poco y averigüemos que pasa en las habitaciones de estos países!

_**Se acabo**_

La noche había cubierto la ciudad unas horas atrás, las calles en encontraba en silencio, y los pocos que se hallaban despiertos deberían tener una buena razón.

- Todo tiene que acabar-

-¡Pero yo no quiero eso!-

-Tu lo sabías Feli, no podía ser para siempre-

-Alemania, ¿tu lo quieres así?-

-No es lo que yo quiera es lo que se debe hacer-

Aquel chico de ojos marrón se sentía indignado, dolido, traicionado.

La luz del televisor, era lo único que resplandecía en aquella habitación, la pareja sobre la cama, aquel castaño solo podía ver la espalda de su novio mientras lloraba, Ludwin se negaba a verlo a la cara.

-¡¿Pero realmente vas a dejar que todo muera así?, ¿no lucharas?-

-No podría vencerlo, además yo se que tu también estabas cansado de esto-

-¡Jamás! yo jamás me cansaría…¿Por qué?, ¡A TI NUNCA TE IMPORTO!-

Entonces el Alemán volteo, los ojos de su novio estaban húmedos, con pequeñas gotas resbalando por sus mejillas, no pudo mas, suspiro, largo y cansado, tenía que entender.

-Por dios Italia, ya tenemos que apagar el maldito videojuego, ¡son las 4:00 de la mañana y no hemos dormido!-

-Noooo pero si vamos ganando, Woody tiene que salvar a los juguetes de la guardería-

-Pff sabía que comprar el juego después de ver la película no era buena idea-

-Pero TOY STORIE 3 fue la mejor película del mundo, ¡Ya solo nos falta un nivel! Y Lotso no se puede quedarse con la suya-

-Mañana Buz le ayuda te lo prometo-

-¿De veras?-

-Si-Termina el otro dándole un beso en los labios a su compañero de juegos, quien se separo de inmediato, corriendo al estante de la televisión enfrente de sus camas

-¿Y ahora que haces Feli?-

-Pues poniendo la película tonto, ahí que analizar cómo le ganan Woody y Buzz a ese feo oso, tenemos que preparar nuestra estrategia-decía el otro mientras colocaba un DVD en el reproductor

-Si y sabía que comprar la película era una peor idea-susurro dándose de golpes contra la pared.

-¿Dijiste algo Alemania?-

-No nada, te amo-suspiro mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda, realmente amaba a ese hiperactivo Italiano, esa era la única razón en la que podía pensar para aguantar cada una de sus locuras.

Además no todo había sido su culpa, América permitió la creación de una película tan adictiva…tonto Pixar y su historia genial.

**¿Qué dicen?  
>¿Les gusto?, ¿se merece un Review?<strong>

**Ojala y se hallan divertido leyendo como yo escribiendo! _**

**Comenten, pidan a sus parejas, después de todo yo tengo llave maestra para cada país muajajaja!**

**Cuídense y gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2: No me quiero Dormir!

**Hola! Como han estado?**

**Para empezar …Muchas gracias por regresar a leer!, y claro a los reviews**

**Este cap me encanto! adore escribirlo, pues dedicado a quien le guste la pareja _n, pero especialmente a "bickyta lovegood cullen"**

**Perdón por el retraso pero pasaron unas cosillas que no me dejaron subir cap, así que espero que a partir de ahora actualizare dos veces por semana, uno el lunes y otro el jueves o viernes, ahora lo obligatorio!**

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia axis powers no me pertenece, es de Himaruya Hidekaz. Yo solo lo hago por diversión sin fines de lucro.

**Personajes:** Multi-pairing, veamos quienes salen ¿vale? _n

**Summary:**Cada pareja tiene sus rituales y aventuras antes de dormir ¿no?, bueno pues espiemos un poco y averigüemos que pasa en las habitaciones de estos países!

El día de hoy estamos en…

**Washington, D.C; 3:19 A.M.**

**No me quiero dormir!**!

La noche no tenía nada de especial, las luces de los suburbios de aquella gran ciudad se encontraban apagadas, y los únicos sonidos que acurrucaban aquel grandioso marco de una ciudad durmiente eran los ronquidos de algunos vecinos, el maullido de un gato a lo lejos, el viento soplado…y los pucheros de un rubio de ojos azules que rodaba incomodo por todo el colchón de su habitación.

-¡Arthur!-

-¿mmm?-

-Tengo sueño-

-Ahhh-

-Iggy, ¿Por qué tengo sueño?-

-Porque ya son las 3:20 de la mañana –

Si las 3:20 de la mañana y el blasfemo emancipado que compartía habitación con el ingles, no dejaba que cerrara los ojos, no podía entender, toda la maldita tarde estuvieron en juntas y reuniones, entonces ¿porque no se dormía?

-Ohh, ¿tu tienes sueño?-

-Si Al, tengo muuucho sueño- dijo lo más tranquilo posible, su cuenta de relajación ya iba en 50

-¿Y tu si puedes dormir?-

-No, yo tampoco puedo dormir-

-¿Por qué, estas tristes, te preocupa algo, te vas a enfermar?- El de ojos azules se levanto asustado como todo buen novio siempre debe poner primero la salud del otro.

-NOO, no puedo dormir porque tengo a un estúpido americano girando por toda la cama-

Si exploto, el caballero Kikkland mando al demonio su auto control y le grito, esperando que después de aquello entendiera sus indirectas de "déjame en paz imbécil" tan bien escondidas.

-Ahh, bueno, ¿y si jugamos a algo?-no, definitivo las indirectas no eran los suyo.

-Demonios, y yo que creía que Francis era el peor compañero de habitación-

-¿Así que me estas cambiando por el?, ya no te quiero-

-Pero yo a ti si, ya Alfred dime ¿por que no puedes dormir?-

-Por nada, voy por un vaso de agua a la cocina, ya vengo-

El menor salió de la habitación cabizbajo, camino arrastrando los pies, no quería llegar a la cocina porque después tendría que volver y no quería toparse otra vez con su compañero, al menos no esa noche…

-No te acuerdas ¿verdad?, ahh pero que digo, jajaja si le contara seguro se burlará de mi-sonrió melancólico-No Arthur- comenzó con su monologo- mira lo que pasa es que no quiero dormir, por que entonces cuando me levante será mañana y yo estaré todo esperanzado a que me digas algo y tu solo dirás "tengo hambre" y te olvidaras de mi como el año pasado y yo estaré triste, entiendo que el romántico sea yo, que el se declaro aquella noche arrodillado a tus pies fuera yo, pero ¡¿tanto te cuesta demostrar que me quieres?. No quiero que cuando estés en la cama conmigo te acuerdes de alguien mas, que me compares que no…-

El chico se quedo boquiabierto en el instante en que abrió la puerta de la cocina y encendió la luz…

Hay estaba, un enorme pastel en forma de su bandera, con una pequeña velita de Súper Man sin encender al centro, con ese gran letrero que decía "te amo" sostenido por unos monitos de plástico.

-¿Qué no que Al?-El susurro del ingles recargado en el marco de la puerta, lo saco de su trance.

-¡Te acordaste!-gritaba emocionado el menor tirándose en los brazos del otro

-Claro, ¿Qué tan mal novio crees que soy?, con tu carita triste del año pasado tuve para no olvidarlo otra vez, ¡Feliz aniversario my Hero!-termino dándole un beso dulce y tranquilo, que el otro contesto emocionado.

-Ahora si ¿me vas a dejar dormir?-preguntaba el mayor sentándose en una silla, con el otro sobre sus piernas quien comía divertido el betún del pastel.

-Nop-

-¿Ehh porque no?-

-Por que ahora tengo mas ganas de jugar-termino pícaro, manchando la nariz del otro de color azul, comenzando a correr en dirección a su habitación con el otro suspirando detrás, sabía lo que esa sonrisa significaba, adiós al sueño, al menos hasta el amanecer, sería un largo aniversario pero entonces sonrió complacido al sentir una mano en cintura y unos labios sobre los suyos, esa forma de "rodar" por la cama no le disgustaba para nada.

...

**¿Qué tal quedo?, ¿les gusto? ¿Mejor me voy a dormir yo? _n**

**¿Alfred se merece que escriba la noche de su declaración?**

**Gracias por comentar a: **

**MyobiXHitachiin, kana-asuki, Manukee **

**Y como aclaraciones!**

**Rochu: **Claro que puedo escribir lo que me pidan, pero Jeje no se si te llego mi mp, así que te preguntare por aquí, pecando de ignorante, quienes son el Rochu?

**Daniela MadNerdy: **Este cap ya lo tenia adelantado pero prometo que el próximo será un Spamo!

**Amaikurai: **vale un DinamarcaxNoryega en proceso n_n

**TheFannishaUsui: **Este capítulo es UsaxUk, peeeero no estoy segura que sea como lo pediste jeje asi que espero hacer otro donde Alfred mas dominante grrr jaja

**Cuídense!**


	3. Capitulo 3: Telefono

**Hola!...hay alguien ahí?...**

Lo sé, me tarde una eternidad para subir capitulo, pero tuve un mes de locos, desde mudanzas, trabajo y escuela, así que solo me queda pedir una disculpa…**Lo siento!**

Gracias por todos los que aun siguen esto y espero ahora si, ponerme al corriente con tods ustedes. Ahora si, les dejo la historia, no las entretengo más, nos leemos abajo!

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia axis powers no me pertenece, es de Himaruya Hidekaz. Yo solo lo hago por diversión sin fines de lucro.

**Personajes:** Multi-pairing, veamos quienes salen ¿vale? _n

**Summary:**Cada pareja tiene sus rituales y aventuras antes de dormir ¿no?, bueno pues espiemos un poco y averigüemos que pasa en las habitaciones de estos países!

**Teléfono.**

- _**Bueno hoy es jueves, según mi agenda te toca dormir a gusto**_-un grito mal disimulado del otro lado del auricular le hizo sentir bien- _**sueña con las minas del campo donde te arrastre cuando intestaste huir, fue tan divertido jajaja**_-el llanto del otro se hizo presente y una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rubio-_**Buenas noches Toris**_-

Y así satisfecho aquel país de ojos violetas y mirada inocente colgó su teléfono, sonrío un poco.

Aquella era la rutina de cada noche, no era un tipo malo, no claro que no, simplemente le parecía divertido el sufrimiento ajeno (completamente normal ¿no creen?).

Cada vez que se aburría cambiaba de victima, hace tres meses descubrió que las ojeras en los ojos de cierto Francés se veían excelentes, pero ahora no era momento de pensar en aquello, no, su juguete en turno era su favorito, Lituania, así que como cada noche desde un mes atrás, llamaba a su ex-subordinado, lo molestaba un poco y después esperaba a su novio para descansar plácidamente sobre aquella enorme cama.

La espera parecia eterna, algo andaba mal,Yao no era de las personas que usara demasiado tiempo en arreglarse al dormir, entonces cuando el rubio decidio levantarse algo lo descoloco.

-¿A dónde vas?-Fue todo lo que atino a decir al verlo arreglado, su coleta recogida y sus botas puestas.

-Dare una vuelta, tu descansa cuando te levantes en la mañana aqui estare-Su voz tranquila como siempre, con esa sonrisa apacible pero la mirada no convinaba con aquello, triste, apagada, dolida.

-¿Que paso?, ¡Yao contéstame!, ¿a dónde vas?-

- No se realmente, quizás visite a Kiku, sabes hace mucho no lo veo, regresa a la cama todo esta bien-otra vez esa sonrisa falsa, ya habian llegado a la puerta, el pelinegro recogiendo sus cosas, colocandose su abrigo y su novio persiguiendolo.

-¡¿Estas consiente que horas son?, además afuera está nevando Yao , me estas escuchando?- desesperado tomo el brazo del otro, pero aquello no soluciono nada solo escucho un suspiro, sintio su brazo zafar y la puerta cerrarse.

Rusia se sintió perdido, no entendía, se quedo parado en el vestibulo con las luces apagadas y el sonido de la noche como fondo.

…

_**-¿Bueno?-**_

-Hola Kiku ¿como estas?-

_**-¿Yao? ¿que horas crees que son?**_-El japones se sento, prendio la lampara del buro y volteo a la ventana asegurandose que el sol aun no salia, no, aun no estaba ahi, miro su celular quizas era una broma.

-¿Hola?, ¿ Japon?, Hola?-

_**-Si, aqui estoy, puedo saber ¿que pasa?-**_

-Nada, solo tenia ganas de platicar y no vengas conque es muy tarde que aqui en Rusia son las 2:00 de la mañana, y hace un frio que no te imaginas, pero no podia dormir asi que dije "molestemos a Kiku"- el aludido suspiro, escuchando esto el pelilargo cambio de tono- la verdad esque tenia que salir de casa un momento, no te preocupes no es nada grave, al contrario, pero necesito que me cubras, ¿de acuerdo?-

_**-Esta bien, ¿que tengo que hacer?-**_

-Decir, si te pregunta Ivan estuve llorando toda la noche-

_**-¿ehhh?-**_

-Bueno, gracias eso es todo, descansa-

Del otro lado del telefono un extrañado japones solo suspiro, mientras en Rusia, Yao temblaba de frio esperando.

…

-¡Diablos!-

De verdad que no entendia nada, aquel rubio de eterna sonrisa ahora se encontraba desesperado buscando a su novio, llevaba cerca de media hora caminando, los lugares se le acababan, hasta que lo encontro, debajo de un arbol en ese pequeño parque de su primera cita, cabizbajo, con las manos sobre su rostro

-Yao-

-Te dije que te durmieras, se supone queria estar solo-

-¿Por qué?, ¿qué hice?-

-Ja, ¿te atreves a venir sin saber porque? vete- por fin levanto la vista, sus ojos hinchados y rojos hicieron sentir a Iván desdichado.

-Dime, lo que sea, por favor ¿que quieres que haga?, no puedo dejar que lo mas importante en mi vida se aleje-

-¿Lo mas importante? ¿ahora lo soy? por favor no bromees, si eso fuera para ti yo seria en lo ultimo que piensas antes de dormir ¡No en tus estúpidas bromas!-

-Yo...-

-Dejalo asi, entiendo que como el grandioso Rusia tienes que imponer respeto, que los enemigos para ti son comunes, ¿pero yo?, en donde quedo, no te das cuenta que me dejaste sin amigos y que lo peor esque a mi novio a quien se supone tendre siempre, no puede dedicarme sus noches, el unico espacio donde podemos estar juntos- terminado de decir esto se hecho a llorar e Ivan se rompio, corrio a abrazarlo a rogarle perdon.

-No me lo digas, cumplelo-

- Te juro que solo tendre ojos para ti, que dejare tranquilos a los demas, que no habra mas llamadas a media noche, pero perdoname, volvamos a casa y dame otra oportunidad-

-¿Lo prometes?-

- Lo juro- y con eso China sonrio se tiro a los brazos de su amado besandolo. No se dijeron mas se tomaron de las manos y caminaron de regreso con una sonrisa, una promesa y ...

_**"Click"**_

_**Mensaje Enviado**_.

-¿Escuchaste eso Yao?-

-No-

**Para: **_**Lituania, Francia, España, America**_

**De: **_**China**_

**Me deben una.**

**Los dejara por un tiempo.**

Si, aquella noche no solo en Rusia se aspiraba el aroma de felicidad, en otros cuatro paises se solto un suspiro de alivio, no tenian idea de que metodo uso su amigo asiatico pero se merecia un altar, lograr que Rusia dejara sus amenazas era un milagro, y se lo pagarían con creces.

…..

**Ahora sí muchas gracias, espero les haya gustado!**

**Como compensación este es un capítulo especial así que pongan atención en cada detalle, pronto entenderán n_n**

**De nuevo perdón!**

**Cuídense! gracias por leer, y los reviews!**


End file.
